


All that matters

by GalacticFirefly



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticFirefly/pseuds/GalacticFirefly
Summary: Farran runs after Cronan after he sees him sneak off into the woods, alone.Aka, gay fluff for days





	All that matters

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this ship needs more fanfictionnnnnnn. LIKE COME ON, they're so cute!   
> Apart from that, enjoy..?

"Um, hey Cronan... Are you, uh... ok?"

"Huh?"

Cronan looked up from the forest floor, and saw Farren standing in front of him, smiling that award-winning smile of his.

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine..."

Farren's smile faltered, face crumpling into a frown.

"Well, you don't sound 'fine' to me..." He said, unconvinced, "What's bothering you?"

Farren sat down next to Cronan, back leaning against the tall elm tree.

"It's just... Ugh..." the teen huffed, turning his head away from Farren, "It's stupid..."

Cronan felt a hand on his shoulder and his whole body tensed up, fighting the urge to turn back around.

"I won't laugh, I promise. I'd never laugh at someone who needs help!"

"I don't need help!" Cronan said, voice raised slightly, making Farren recoil his hand, "I feel guilty, that's all, ok? No need to make a huge fuss over it..."

The pleasant hum of a barkbeetle filled the silence, and the sunlight shone through the pink leaves of the trees, creating a mosaic on the ground. The forest was still for a short while.

"... We really do forgive you, you know. There's nothing to feel guilty about," the brunette's voice was soft, like a lullaby.

It was Cronan's turn to frown. The fellow earth elf was usually so... So loud and happy, but he was like a totally different person around himself. Why was that...?

"I know you forgive me... But I can't forgive myself so easily. I just can't help but think how cruel and cold I was, how I hurt everyone around me, including you and your friends Farren..." Cronan said, voice barely a whisper, "I nearly caused the world's ruin. Not just for Elvendale, but for Earth too..."

Tears were welling up in his eyes, and his hands shook.

"But you didn't,"

Cronan looked back up at the brunette, surprised to see that he had moved closer to him, almost pulling away when Farren grabbed his hand.

"You could've ruined both worlds, but you didn't. Just because you were influenced by the darkness in the amulet doesn't mean you are a bad person. You aren't, Cronan, and that's all that matters," Farren blushed, and looked away, "At least, that's all that matters to me..."

Cronan blinked. Did Farren really mean that...? He could feel his cheeks burning up too, but he blamed that solely on the heat.

Farren cleared his thought, releasing Cronan's hands, and stood up, "A-Anyways, um... The others are expecting me to be back soon... You coming?"

Cronan's eyes sparkled, and a small grin tugged at his lips.

"Yeah... I'm coming,"

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I wrote at an unholy hour in the morning. Blame any mistakes on my sleep-deprived brain running off of coffee.   
> XD


End file.
